


Taking One for the Team

by drippingwithsin



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 3x3 spoilers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: Another meeting takes place over the last encounter with Villanelle. This one bringing up a suggestion; Why doesn't Eve just give her what she wants?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Taking One for the Team

Two days after the incident, another meeting takes place. This one is just as awkward as the first but now some of the hostility is gone. 

To Eve’s right, Jamie keeps glancing down at the empty space in front of him. Expression a bit miffed at both the lack of biscuits and being in the presence of the MI6.

Across the table from him, Mo stares into space. Eyes glazed and wide. Mind lost in the horribly fresh memory of you know, nearly dying.

MI6 is never the job people sign up for. 

Eve chances a glance at her former boss. It’s not even noon yet and the woman’s already nursing on a tumbler full of something Eve strongly suspects is vodka. Her normally upkept appearance is a dishevelled mess yet as always her face gives away nothing. Still, Eve can feel the agitation radiating from the other woman in waves.

Unsurprisingly to well anyone really, Carolyn is not a woman who’s used to being one-upped. In fact, Eve didn't even think it was possible.

Seemingly feeling eyes on her, Carolyn looks over and locks gazes with Eve. The jagged cut on her temple a true screaming testament to just how close she’s come to certain death.

_Also one of the major consequences of not answering your phone on a stakeout._

The small goose egg on Eve’s forehead throbs with sympathy and kinship. Not because of the whole answering the phone part but of the dying.

Eve always answers her phone. Most of the time.

“Well, since we’re meant to _share_ everything now.” Carolyn drawls. Yep she’s definitely pissed and judging by the way she sways a bit in her seat both definitions of the word.“Eve, why don’t you tell the class about your experience with Villanelle.”

Eve opens her mouth ready to retort.

“She’s already told me about her.” Jamie pipes up, voice questioning but with an underlying layer of smugness. 

“I highly doubt she’s told you everything.” Carolyn never takes her eyes away from Eve.“Have you?”

She squirms underneath the weight of their stares. 

“Okay, okay,” Eve throws her hands up in a placating manner. “I may have left out a few things.”

Jamie leans back, running a hand over his face. Already looking on the very verge of just being done with everything “What things?” He sighs out. 

“Villanelle has uh a certain well fixation on me. An obsession. It began-”

Eve tells them the whole complete story in all its ugly twisted glory. The obsession, the games, the not so lowkey subtext. 

“So this woman,” Jamie begins to recount. “This assassin who’s killed countless people over the world wants to have a go at you?” 

Eve blinks. “Basically, yes.”

“Well if that’s all there is to it,” Mo speaks for the first time. His tone low and laced with bitterness. “Then why don’t you just give her what she wants. Perhaps it’ll buy us some time to regroup.” 

Eve’s eyes go wide.“Wha-”

“You know he may have a point, Eve. We _are_ leagues behind now since Villanelle’s,” Carolyn hesitates. “Intervention. And with her out of the way we might at least have a chance in gaining some sort of foothold in this case.”

Eve’s mouth falls agape and glances over to Jamie hoping for a helping hand only to find him contemplative. 

She scans over each of their faces, flabbergasted “I can’t believe this. Are you all really suggesting I whore myself out to a highly dangerous assassin.”

Silence but the big **YES** there is nearly deafening.

Eve loses her shit. “Are you all insane!?” 

“Eve-” Carolyn attempts.

“Did you conveniently forget the fact that she freaking shot me!”

“But you yourself just admitted you stabbed Villanelle before she shot you.” Mo points out, twirling and tapping a pen. “So, she may think you two are even now.”

“Equal," Carolyn corrects over the rim of her glass. "and therefore safe.” 

A humourless laugh breaks free from Eve’s lips.

“Oh wow okay,” She gets up, gives the room a tight smile, and juts her thumb towards the entryway. “Let me just go throw on my best slutty outfit and get to work then.” 

Eve storms out of the house in a dramatic fury only to swear a moment later when she suddenly remembers she rode here with Jamie.

Damn it!

This is unbelievable. Eve paces, clawing at her temples. Freaking unbelievable. The woman single-handed(well not single) ruins her life and now her former boss and her kind of sorta boss want her to…. Of all the nerve. 

Ugh!

She stops to raffle through her pockets and yanks out a pack of cigarettes and lighter. It’s a nasty habit, she’ll admit but God! Eve inhales the smoke deeply, letting it back in a steady stream. Does it feel good. 

Her body slowly relaxes, muscles turn to jelly and mind drifts.

_Villanelle’s tall frame towering over hers, strong grip on twisting her shirt. Their faces angry, close. Eyes blazing. Step for step being led and twirled around in a dance. Anger, betrayal, passion it weaves a tale with each movement._

_Until finally lips met lips._

It was too much at the time and a forehead slamming into another told as much. But then later. 

_Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here._

She did. 

Still does….

_God damn her._

The front door clicks open and shut and Eve instantly groans when she hears the familiar clack of heels on pavement. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Now, Eve, don’t get too excited,” Carolyn says, stepping up beside her. “The only reason why I’m out here is because of the ridiculous misogynistic belief that only women know how to speak to women.”

Eve lets out an angry puff of smoke and turns to her, glaring. “So you’re really for this then? Really for me all but selling myself to the enemy?” 

“No,” Carolyn states bluntly.“I merely believe there are moments in time people must do something completely for the sake of others or the world will crumble in upon itself.”

Eve narrows her eyes in a ‘you are such bullshit’ look. “She nearly killed you! And me. Not to mention, oh yeah, I’m still married.” 

“To a man who’s left you for Poland of all places.” Carolyn drawls, the distaste somehow prominent in her usual monotone voice.

“How did you-” Eve begins, but then remembers who she is talking to. Of course, she’ll know. Carolyn Martens knows everything. About anything. A thought bings in Eve's mind and she wonders out loud.

“Have you ever been with a woman?”

“Yes, a few times actually though I tend not to stray too far into the sapphic side anymore.”

Honestly, Eve can not say she’s surprised in the least. Carolyn Martens is a woman of power after all. Woman, man or whatever doesn’t really matter. They are all drawn to it like flies and she’s the type to use it to her advantage. In other words, Carolyn has major BDE.

Also, there’s that haircut.

“Women, you’ll find, are far softer than men. Not just physically.” Carolyn twirls her drink. The ice clicking sharply against the glass. “Mentally as well. They’ll build you up, hold you down and it’s a horrible beautiful thing.”

_Tell me about it._

Eve glances over at her only to find her miles away. There’s a story there. Either that or she’s bullshitting again. You can never tell with this woman.

Carolyn takes a sip and turns to her. “You know I was very impressed by how intently you tried to warn me. I never thought I would say this, Eve, but I really, I see a great deal of myself in you. You can see beyond what people want, and what they need and you can choose for yourself.

One heartbeat followed by a few more. 

“Carolyn,”

She hums.

“That was a quote from ‘The Devil Wears Prada’.”

Confusion flashes over Carolyn’s face for a split second before it goes back to its usual stoic self. “Yes, I know.” Another big gulp goes down.

She didn’t know. 

_Jesus Christ_

Eve shakes her head and takes one last drag of her cig before thumping the butt away. She watches idly as it lands in some bushes. Her mind suddenly turning thoughtful(doubtful). What if she's horrible at lesbian sex? Like so much Villanelle shoots her for real. In the head. Anxiety begins to rise. Oh shit. 

“Okay, what if I do this? And uh I don’t know I’m not...good.”

“Lesbian sex is easy and if I’m honest more pleasurable. Just do as she tells you and you'll have nothing to fear, Eve.”

She takes in the words, confidence and bravado swelling with each one. Maybe she can do this. The whole lesbian sex thing. Couldn't be that hard, could it? Like masturbating and who knows she might be damn good at it. Eve waltzes over to Carolyn, yanks the glass from her hand and downs the contents in one gulp. 

Tears spring to her eyes as what feels like acid scorches a path down her throat. 

Eve blindly thrusts the tumbler back into the other woman’s hand as she spews, gags, and clenches her teeth. 

“What the hell was that!?” She wipes roughly at her mouth. “Gasoline!?” 

“Moonshine actually.” Carolyn corrects, looking down dejectedly at the now empty tumbler. “I brought it back from the states a few years ago when on an assignment in Arkansas. Kenny didn’t seem to care all too much for the taste, but thought it amusing the stuff still came in mason jars.” She rolls her tongue around a bit in her mouth, thoughtful. “You know, looking back now I should have gone with the flavoured kind.”

“You think!? And moonshine, really, Carolyn? Why the hell-” Eve’s face twists in disgust.“God, why won’t the taste go away?” 

“Well, no one forced you to steal my drink.” Carolyn frowns at her.“Awfully rude of you by the way.”

“I was trying to make a cool point not liquefy my insides! Ugh! You know what?" Eve massages her aching forehead with a groan. "Whatever, what I was going to say is I’ll do it. Okay, I’ll do it.” She declares. ”Blah! I need something to wash this out of my mouth.”

Giving no time for a farther comment, Eve marches past and heads back toward the house but not before throwing over her shoulder. “But I better get paid for this shit or I swear to God!”

“Of course.” Carolyn turns and follows. The slightest of triumph smiles on her face.


End file.
